


Its their fault.

by Dani666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: He needs more love, I'm new, M/M, Multi, Probably gonna be Smitty centric because i love him, im sorry, no hate pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani666/pseuds/Dani666
Summary: It had finally happened. The idiots that were political leaders destroyed everything and there was nothing to be done.Read to find out more xDDon't mind my horrible summary. It's interesting, I promise. I just don't know what I'm doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first attempt at posting a fanfic. I finally think I have a somewhat interesting, somewhat original plot. I don't really know what I'm doing, so please work with me here. Comments and advice are welcome. Thanks!
> 
> Also, this is a short blurb of what's to come. Depending on the response, I'll get more out soon.

The bunker was a large complex that fit about 30,000 people. Those 30,000 people got there due to the first come first serve policy. Obviously the president and other politically important people were there. It was their fault that all this was happening. All the political leaders were at fault. Instead of talking it out diplomatically, they had started a nuclear war. 

Flash forward to 3 months in the future. The leaders had come to a peace agreement. Over 6 billion people had been massacred across the earth in the short amount of time. Though an agreement to peace had occurred, it took another year and 9 months to have the radiation levels at an acceptable, somewhat safe level. The president then sent out construction workers. The next 6 months, the workers built walls and houses to protect the people of the compound from whatever was left of the outside world, if their was anything left. 

***

The Great Emergence is what this day was known as. The day that it was deemed safe enough to leave the bunker. Everyone was let out into the world. Or at least what was left. They were shocked and horrified at the sights of the world outside the wall. It was completely flat, decimated, barren land. In the distance, buildings that had somewhat survived the blast were in shambles. They were still standing, mostly, but their former glory and beauty had been reduced to 5 stories at most, with shattered windows and crumbling exterior. 

The town was supposed to be a safe haven, meaning that there were homes and such for all the people deemed important, and the rest were on their own. Construction workers warned everyone of the shrieking that came from all sides. They had said that they hadn't seen anything that could move, let alone make horrific noises as they had heard, and to be careful on their journey back into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a few chapters planned out, but I don't know where I'm going with this story, or how it's supposed to end up. Chapters will be inconsistent in length, oops #sorrynotsorry. Posting will probably be inconsistent seeing how real life is a bitch. Thanks for the feedback and always looking for more. Love you guys <3

Evan, Tyler, Craig, Brock, Brian, Marcel, Lui, Daithi, Bryce, Cartoonz, and Kryoz were among the survivors with no house to call their own. They had to leave with the supplies they had in order to find a place to live. Cartoonz and Bryce walked hand in hand, as did Tyler and Craig, Brock and Brian, and Lui and Daithi. Since the beginning of the war, they had been showing each other more affection than they used to, though they tried to keep it on the down-low. Jonathan, Scotty, Ohm, Smitty, Spoon, Anthony, and so many more of their friends hadn't made it to the shelter. 

Evan was severely upset because he had been planning to propose to his boyfriend the day after they had been separated. He wanted so desperately to blame it on Smitty, who needed help that day. He tried to, but he knew it wasn't Smitty's fault that Jonathan, his boyfriend, almost-maybe-fiance was gone. Evan knew that Smitty had been going through some emotional shit and couldn't deal with it on his own anymore. Marcel was in a similar boat. He had already proposed to Scotty several months beforehand, and they were supposed to be married 7 months after the war started. Marcel was so angry; at Smitty, for dragging his fiancee out, at the world leaders, for causing this to happen, at himself, for not going with Scotty.

Now, Bryce and Cartoonz were suffering because of the loss of their Ohm. The three had been in a happy, healthy polygamous relationship. They all loved each other dearly. The two would be in almost constant contact, too afraid to let go, almost as if they thought that if they did let go, the other would vanish too.

Kryoz was in a completely different situation than the others. He had a massive crush on the youngest Canadian in their group. He deeply regretted not telling the younger man about his affection. He'd told the group of his crush on Smitty after they had found him crying in the shelter only days after they'd arrived. 

***

The group walked in near silence. The shrieking sounds that the construction workers told them about was blatantly obvious. They still hadn't seen the creatures that caused the horrible sound, and honestly, they weren't sure they wanted to. 

"Only a about a mile left until we get to the buildings." Evan said, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah. And the weird shrieks are getting closer." Tyler muttered. 

"Be prepared to run, guys. If we get separated, meet at the buildings, okay?" Cartoonz said. 

"Guys, look." Lui said, pointing out over the hill in which they were climbing. Everyone gasped. 

"What even are those?" Brock whispered. There was a hoard of about 300 creatures wandering about aimlessly, letting out the horrid shriek sounds. They looked like humans, but they also were deformed and strange looking. 

"Oh my god. The zombie apocalypse has begun." Brian whispered. 

"Guys. They're coming. We need to go. Now." Marcel said. The group began sprinting, heading for the buildings which were a lot closer than they had previously appeared. 

"Guys! They're gaining on us!" Bryce said. 

"Faster!" Craig urged. They ran and ran, quickly finding themselves between the two sturdiest looking buildings. 

"Stop!" Cartoonz yelled. They were trapped. Zombies had closed in on them from both open sides. The zombies seemed to notice that, and stopped running. It was almost as if they were toying with them. 

***

"Boys, we got us some survivors heading our way. They're being chased by a pack of the Turned Ones." The youngest of the group said. He was sitting in the sill of a broken window, sharpening a blade. 

"Grab the ropes, kiddo. Also, one of you grab the stereo." The eldest said. The two others muttered in agreement. 

"Ropes are ready. We'll go on your call." The second eldest giggled. The four had bandanas tied across their faces. They knew from the very beginning, it wouldn't stop the radiation from entering their bodies, but it gave them a little comfort, and let them feel a little bit more in control of the entire situation. 

"They're cornered." The youngest said. 

"You two, get the left. We'll get the right." The eldest said, pointing to each person as he assigned. Himself and the youngest were taking the right, while the other two got the left. "On my mark. Ready. Go!" He said. The four jumped out the window, swinging down to the stranded group. Right before that, though, the second youngest had clicked a button on the stereo, causing AC/DC's Highway to Hell to start blaring. 

***

The sudden sound of rock music blaring scared everyone. It was clear as they all jumped.  The zombies let out a horrendous shriek and some began retreating, the music being too loud for them. Others quickened their pace towards the trapped group of eleven.  Four men descended from above on ropes, getting between the weaponless group and the zombies. Their movements were graceful and their fighting seemed more like a dance than a fight. 

The group watched, visibly awed as the men fought. It could've been 2 minutes, or 30, but the zombies eventually left, sprinting away from those who caused them pain. 

"Oh my god. Thanks so much for the rescue. I thought those zombies were gonna kill us." Brian said. 

"Don't-! Call them that. They were people. They had lives, and families and friends. They deserve more than being called 'zombies' by one of you people who were lucky enough to get into the compound-" One snarled. 

"Down, boy. Enough." The man next to him snapped, cutting off his angry words. The man reluctantly but immediately stopped his rant, though it seemed like he wanted to say so much more. "Now. We bring you guys to our base and we'll all get organized and comfortable. Got it?" The man who seemed to be in charge of the four demanded. Everyone nodded. The man who had been ranting crawled up a rope, gesturing for the others to follow. Tyler, Craig, and Marcel took the three other ropes, following the smaller man up into the fifth story of the building. The music shut off.  Everyone else followed, with the leader of the strange group of four coming in last. 

"If we are not to call them zombies, what do we call them?" Brock asked, trying to make up for the rocky introduction his boyfriend had started them with. 

"The Turned Ones, or Turned." One of the ones who hadn't yet spoken said. Marcel's head jerked up, but he said nothing. The voice was so similar to the one he desperately missed. It was identical to what he remembered.  The group then decided to spread out and make themselves somewhat at home. They went off into different rooms of the building, looking for a good place to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: cutting and depression. sorry. 
> 
> Here's the third chapter. it's, interesting to say the least. Lemme know what you think, suggestions, criticisms, whatever. Everything is pretty unedited, so any mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out. Love you all for reading. <3

Bryce and Luke walked into a room, and Bryce suddenly made a heartbroken noise. Luke, who wasn't even a step away pulled the younger-yet-taller man closer. 

"What's wrong baby?" He muttered. Bryce pointed to a necklace that was half falling out of a bag that occupied the room they had walked into. 

"It looks like..." Bryce stopped, wiping tears from his face. He took several steps closer, grasping it and flipping to the back of the charm. "It is." He sobbed, turning to Luke. It was a necklace that Bryce had bought Ohm. He and Luke had matching ones that they never took off. 

"Give me my necklace." The leader snarled, pulling it from Bryce's hand. "Bryce? Toonz?" He whispered. He yanked the bandana off his face so it was dangling around his neck. 

"Ryan!" Luke and Bryce said together. They pulled him into a hug, kissing his face, neck, and collarbones over and over again. They were euphoric. The man they loved, the man they had spent 2 years thinking was dead, was alive, safe, healthy, in their arms. 

Several rooms over, something else was happening. "Marcel?" A soft voice asked. Marcel turned quickly, seeing one of the four people to save them staring at him. It was the one who sounded like hi fiancee. The hope in the man's voice made him hopeful, but he still had to confirm it. 

"Scotty?" He whispered. The man nodded, tugging off his bandana and revealing his identity. Tears instantly fell from both men's eyes as they tackled each other in a hug, pressing a long kiss to each other's lips. Marcel wouldn't let go of the Scotty. His fiance was safe, and he didn't want to let go. If it was a dream, he never wanted it to end. 

The other couples had all claimed rooms, but Evan was still looking. He walked into several rooms and found that they were already claimed, or unstable. He was about to turn into yet another room, when he ran into one of the men to save them. 

"Oh, um, sorry. I was just, looking for a room." Evan muttered, taking a step back from the man he'd just run into. 

"How about instead of finding a room by yourself, you share with your boyfriend who had missed you very much?" He said, giggling slightly. Evan froze, staring at the man, confused and hopeful. The man untied his bandana and allowed it to fall to the ground, revealing his face. A relieved sob escaped Evan's throat and he attacked his boyfriend in a hug, peppering the man's face in kisses. He buried his face in Jonathan's neck, while Jonathan just coo'd, soothing the crying man. Jonathan then proceeded to lose balance and fall over, Evan sprawling on top of him. They began giggling and crying in a heap on the floor. 

"Jon, marry me?" Evan asked once they had stopped giggling, pulling out the ring from his pocket. 

"Of course." Jon answered genuinely. Evan slipped the ring on Jon's finger and the two lay in each other's comforting embrace that they had been deprived of for years. 

***

Smitty sat on the roof, staring out over the landscape. He was feeling slightly hazy, but that was nothing new. The slits on his wrist leaked blood. The bright color was soothing in the world where everything was grey and dull. He smeared some of the pooling blood on the cement, before hearing the group below him. He wrapped his bloody wrist in a bandage and climbed back to the windowsill he always sat in. 

He didn't bother looking back in to see the faces of those he saved. He just kept watching the horizon. The voices behind him got louder and louder, and Smitty immediately heard the crying. He reluctantly turned, seeing Ohm wrapped in his lovers' embrace, as well as Jon cuddled with his boyfriend...fiance?- there was a ring on his finger that wasn't there before. Scotty was clinging to Marcel's side. The others were around the room, expressing their relief for their friends still being alive after everything that happened.  Smitty smiled softly at the affection, feeling slightly apologetic for snapping at Brian earlier. Had he recognized his group of friends beforehand, he might've been gentler. 

His smile widened and tears filled his eyes when he saw his long-time crush, John, standing awkwardly in the corner. Smitty untied the bandana hiding his identity and tied it around his wrist, the bandaged one. He walked slowly towards John. When John saw him, his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. 

John pulled Smitty close, pressing their lips into a kiss. Smitty was shocked, but responded by kissing back softly, hand going to John's neck. John deepened the kiss, pushing Smitty up against the wall. Smitty could of easily escaped or switched their spots, but he didn't want to. He was feeling more comforted in this one scenario than he had since he accidentally separated the group. 

He didn't realize he was crying until John gently pulled away from the kiss, his thumbs going to brush away the tears streaming down Smitty's face. The two regained their breath, before John gently nipped at Smitty's lips, kissing the younger male gently, but passionately. John pulled away and leaned his forehead against Smitty's when the entirety of the group began wolf whistling. Smitty's face was tinted a bright red, his pale skin seeming to amplify the color, while John barely had a pink dusting on his cheeks. 

"Ya know, we had a bet on what would make you two get together. Daithi actually won. Remember? He said the zombie apocalypse?" Brian laughed. No one else laughed, and Smitty let out a growl type sound. "You know what I meant The Turned Ones, or whatever the Fuck you call them. They're close enough to zombies anyway." He said, sounding as if he didn't give a Fuck about it. 

"Brian. Take that back and apologize." Brock said, turning to his boyfriend. 

"Why should I? They're zombies, are they not? Why should I apologize for telling the truth." Brian said arrogantly. 

"Because you don't understand, Brian. You were safe, tucked away in your little compound. You didn't see what happened. Didn't watch people go from normal fucking people to these creatures. You don't know what it's like-"

"Smitty, enough." Ohm barked. 

"No, Ohm. They should know what we've been through. So I'm not stopping this time. You don't know what it's like to see your friends in physical pain as they turn from your friend to a brain dead, horrifying creature. You don't know how it is to see your friends realize what they were becoming and kill themselves, or ask you to kill them. That's why we don't call them zombies." Smitty said, voice filled with so much emotion. No one followed him when he stormed off, wanting to give him some time to cool down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: cutting. Mentions of sex. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. Special Shoutouts to my two favorite people on this site: My_Little_Quinnian and Silver_Wraith. You two are absolutely amazing and I always love seeing your comments, and just talking to you in general. 
> 
> So enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Love you <3 <3

"I'm sorry." Brian said, voice sounding ashamed. 

"Don't apologize to us, babe. Apologize to Smitty once he's calmed down a bit." Brock sighed. 

"We could all use a break, so how about everyone goes to their rooms and sleep, or talk with their boyfriends." Evan suggested quietly. The others hummed in agreement and began going to their separate rooms. 

"Ohm, where does Smitty normally go when he's upset?" John called. 

"Roof." Ohm answered before being dragged into the room. John went to the windowsill, grabbing the rope and climbing to the roof. John scanned the roof, seeing Smitty on the opposite side of the roof, unmoving. But what caught his attention even more was the reddish-blackish stains around the roof. John noticed first aid up there, as well as a few bloody knives, and in that moment he knew that Smitty was a lot more broken then he was letting the others know, including those he'd been with since the beginning. He walked over on near silent feet, but the way Smitty's body tensed slightly told John that the young Canadian knew he was there. 

"Smitty." John whispered, sitting down. John didn't get a verbal reply, only a sniffle that broke his heart. "I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He muttered, gently taking Smitty's wounded arm in his hand. Smitty whimpered and tried to pull away, but John held tightly, though not tight enough to hurt. "Let me help you." John whispered. Smitty nodded, just barely, and John grabbed a first aid kit. He cleaned the cuts gently with the rubbing alcohol, hating himself for being the cause of Smitty's soft whimpers. John took a bandage and wrapped it around the younger's forearm, followed by the bandana to keep it hidden. John then pulled Smitty close, cradling the younger boy until the tears dried. 

It could've been 5 minutes, or it could've been half an hour, but eventually the two were silent and still, watching the sun sink below the horizon. "SMITTY, JOHN, C'MON IN, WE'RE CLOSING UP." Ohm called up. John stood, helping Smitty up and tugging him close. Smitty looked up at John, green eyes curious but slightly bloodshot. 

"If you ever feel the need to hurt yourself, come get me. PromIse me you will. No matter what's going on, come and find me. I love you, Smitty. You hurting is me hurting. Do you understand?" John said quietly, not losing eye contact with Smitty. 

"Yeah. I promise. I love you too. Have for years." Smitty said quietly, kissing John softly. 

"LOVEBIRDS, C'MON!" Craig yelled up. The two separated and Smitty giggled slightly. They walked to the ledge, hand in hand, before dropping each other's hands in order to grab the rope. They climbed down the rope and back into the building. Craig was smiling at them softly as they worked together to pull in the ropes and block the window. 

"You guys might not want to go down to that end of the hallway." Tyler said. Craig was leaning on his chest, and Brock and Brian were sprawled out on the floor next to Lui and Daithi. 

"Why?" John asked. 

"There is a lot of sex down there." Brock said. Smitty giggled and John smiled. 

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Smitty. I didn't know." Brian said. 

"Its okay. Honestly. It's just painful and I overreacted." Smitty said quietly. 

"No. You reacted the way any of us would've reacted. Thank you for saving us, by the way." Lui said. 

"It was no problem." Smitty said, sitting on John's lap. The room was filled with a comfortable silence as everyone just relaxed. Once in awhile they'd hear a particularly loud moan, and they'd break out in childish giggles. Smitty, Lui, and Brock eventually fell asleep on their boyfriends' laps. John stared affectionately at his new boyfriend, running his fingers through his soft hair until he too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shout out, this time to Supdudes95 for being an awesome supporter. Thanks again to all who left kudos or comments. Love you <3
> 
> Trigger Warning: mentions of self harm, depression, etc. All mistakes are mine. Point them out if you want, but they probably won't be fixed because I'm a lazy biatch. 
> 
> And to everyone waiting, this is where posting inconsistencies will start getting larger. I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. I apologize, but I can't help it. I've got a ton of ideas, ideas that won't work for this story, unfortunately. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again(for the third time? Eh, whatever. Just make my thanks infinite. <3 )

The four couples woke up the next morning to Bryce, Jonathan, Marcel, and Luke's soft cooing. John grinned at them, while Smitty let out a tired yawn and buried his face in John's chest. 

"You guys have an enjoyable night?" Daithi asked with a giggle. 

"Yup." They said as one. 

"Good." Smitty said, looking up towards them as they sprawled around the room. "I'm, uhm. I'm sorry." He added, voice guilty. 

"Sorry for what?" Evan asked, confused. The others shared his look of confusion. 

"For getting us all separated." He said, voice soft as he curled in on himself. 

"That's not your fault." Bryce said.

"Of course it is. If I hadn't been an over-emotional teenage bitch who couldn't deal with their crush, then you would've all been in the bunker, safe, not thinking that your boyfriend is dead via nuclear explosive." 

"It's not your fault, Smitty. Right now, you don't understand us and what we've been through. I tried so hard to blame you when we were separated, really, I did, but it always came down to the fact that you were suffering from something, and you had no idea that a nuclear war would break out." Evan said. 

"Honestly, same." Marcel said. 

"I didn't even think to try to blame Smitty." Bryce said. "It seems too absurd." 

"Yeah, me neither." Luke said. 

"You should." Smitty muttered. 

"Smitty..." John said in a warning tone. 

"Sorry." Smitty squeaked. The group laughed. 

***

Soon, days, even weeks had passed. Everyone was getting restless inside the building, and Ohm and Evan knew that they needed to get out, do something, and most of all move around. Everyone had decided, though never out loud, that Evan and Ohm were of equal status as leaders. Next in line was Lui and Cartoonz, and everyone else fell somewhere farther down that line. 

Evan and Ohm gathered the group in the main room, discussing what they should do. 

"So, what do we do?" Lui asked in his squeaker voice. It earned a much needed laugh from the the majority of the group, and smiles from those who weren't laughing. 

"Well, when everyone gets as restless as we currently are, we normally we split off to get some stuff done. Everyone goes with your partner and one other couple." Ohm said. "Smitty, you keep working on the generator. John watch his back." 

They stood in groups, Evan, Delirious, Brock, and Brian in one, Lui, Daithi, Marcel, and Scotty in another, and Craig, Tyler, Bryce, Ohm, and Luke in the third. "Okay, so we're looking for food and water. Anything works. There are stores and houses all over that haven't been raided yet. Bring back as much as you can. Canned goods are preferable, but you can grab pastas and etcetera because Smitty almost had the generator fixed." Scott said. 

"Okay. On it." They said, sliding down the ropes. Smitty grabbed a small toolbox and followed as everyone spread out, heading to the various locations that would provide them nourishment and water. 

Hours passed and the three groups returned with a surprising amount of stuff, all useful, that would help them survive. They could see the lights in the building flickering as they put stuff away, and immediately knew that Smitty had almost done it. They grinned at each other, giving out celebratory hugs. Then, it all stopped, suddenly. As if a switch had been flipped. They heard two gunshots and immediately sprinted towards the ropes with their weapons, sliding down and running around the building to where the generator was. There was no movement. 

Smitty was laying in a motionless heap at the base of the generator, his hands slumped in the box of sharp tools and his face against the concrete wreckage. He wasn't dead, thank god. There was no bullet wounds, but a needle was sticking out of his neck, a feather attached to the back of it. He was just tranquilized. John wasn't visible, but they knew he was patrolling somewhere near, looking for the evildoers who had drugged Smitty. 

"Ohm and I will get Smitty and bring him inside. Craig, come with us to patch him up.  Every one else, find the bastards that did this." Evan muttered as he plucked the dart from Smitty's neck, Ohm agreeing immediately. Evan picked up Smitty's limp frame and they hurried around the building, climbing carefully back inside. The climb wasn't that difficult due to Evan and Ohm's superior strength, and Smitty's small frame.  Evan lay Smitty on the ground and Craig grabbed a med kit. 

Craig began examining Smitty, starting with his face. He cleaned the cuts that were on Smitty's pale face, before moving to his arms. He removed the bandana, and frowned at the bandages he found already existing where he was examining. He unwrapped them and gasped. 

"Oh my god." Craig whispered. 

"What?" Ohm asked. Craig showed Ohm and Evan what he had discovered. Smitty's forearms, from wrist to elbow were lined with self-inflicted cuts, that they didn't know existed. "I knew he wasn't happy, but I didn't know it had reached that point." Ohm whispered. 

"Just patch him up." Evan muttered. He knew what he was gonna do later; check every inch of his fiancee for self-inflicted cuts. 

20 minutes later, the others arrived. "John? Did you know that Smitty-"

"Self-harms? Yeah. And you guys won't mention it to him.  He's got way too much on his plate and I'm trying to help him. You forget that he's two years younger than Bryce and Craig. He's still trying to find a way to cope. And yeah, he found one. It's not a healthy one, but I'm trying to change that." John said. The others nodded, those who didn't know looked shocked. 

Evan grabbed Delirious's wrist gently dragging him into another room. John picked up Smitty and went to their claimed room. One by one, each relationship disappeared into their own rooms. 

Evan gently stripped off Jonathan's shirt, carefully looking over his skin. He took one arm into his hand and kissed along it as he searched for any wounds. Jon knew exactly what was happening, but didn't protest, knowing that only the lack of scars would calm his worried fiancee. 

Bryce and Luke were doing the same with Ohm, and Marcel was doing the same with Scotty. They all knew their partner(s) wouldn't be satisfied until they had successfully checked their entire bodies for injury. They didn't blame their significant others for doing the check either. They knew that they'd be doing the same things in that situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you even read my notes, answer this one question in the comments. What do you think Smitty's real name is? Because, Hell, I've heard a bunch of names thrown out there, and I don't have any other social media(so if he said it there, I wouldn't know) <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to pastelxzavva for being an amazing person. Make sure you check out everyone I shout out, because they are amazing and deserve it. I love you so much. <3
> 
> Trigger Warning: mentions of cutting, depression, etc. Mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter. This story is almost finished. Probably only 1 more chapter. Lemme know what you think! I love to see comments, so keep 'em coming. Love y'all. <3

Smitty woke up from the tranquilizer in the middle of the night. He was surrounded by the warmth of his boyfriend, yet he still found himself shaking. His muscles wouldn't still, so he slid from the comforting embrace and moved to what he referred to as the living room, where he began pacing silently. His anxiety was rising, though he didn't know why. He wanted desperately to take it out on his wrists with a blade, but he promised John he'd get him first. 

The light hair on his arms and legs were standing on edge. He tugged on the hair on his head, wanting to scream out in frustration at himself. He continued pacing in circles around the room until he noticed Brock in the doorway, observing. He stopped and looked at Brock, who wordlessly walked into the room and sat down, tugging Smitty with him. 

"I know you're stressed out, and anxious, and probably a whole lot of feelings that you don't know how to deal with. You don't have to talk about it with me, just talk to someone. For now, I want you to just sit here with me and copy my breathing. Got it?" Brock said. Smitty nodded, holding back a sob. He watched Brock for a few minutes as the older man closed his eyes, breathing in for 8 seconds, holding it for 4 seconds, and releasing for 8 seconds before repeating. 

Smitty sat criss cross and lowered his head, following the breathing pattern that Brock was setting. He felt that little by little he was actually relaxing. His muscles stopped shaking, his anxiety calmed down a bit. He didn't even open his eyes when he heard three others join them. The light footsteps indicated that Bryce joined them, and the slightly heavier foot steps led him to believe that Evan and Craig were the other two to join them. 

Finally, bustling in the room that they used as a kitchen had the five looking up. They saw their lovers moving around the kitchen, as well as the other couples filing into the room. Smitty went to rub his eye, and was surprised to feel the dried tears along his cheeks. He hadn't realized he'd been crying. 

"John." He said, voice still shaky. John maneuvered towards him. 

"What's up baby?" He asked lightly. 

"I almost did it again. I was so close. I didn't, because I promised you, but I was so close." Smitty said, voice a near silent whisper in John's ear. 

"I'm proud of you. Did Brock's breathing techniques help?" John asked. Smitty nodded. "Good."

"I'm gonna actually fix the power today." Smitty said, switching the topic as quickly as he could. 

"I'm coming with you." John said. Smitty grabbed the tool box, and alerted the others to their plan, before the two disappeared out the window. Hopefully this would go better than last time. 

***

The group grinned as the power in the building flickered on. They were thrilled. Smitty and John climbed up through the window. Smitty was blushing, a shy smile on his face. John had obviously said something, either praise or something dirty, to him to cause the blush. 

"WOO, OH YEAH! COFFEE!" Tyler yelled. 

"Smitty gets first cup. He needs it more than anyone." Marcel said, eyeing the younger man. Smitty's appearance proved his point. The man was pale and had dark bags under his eyes. 

"How about we all get some at the same time. Everyone deserves it as much, if not more than I do." Smitty said, obviously trying to push the attention from him. "See..." He trailed off, pointing at Luke, who was rubbing his eyes, obviously tired. 

"Yeah, whatever. I see through you..." Marcel said, laughing. 

Craig sucked in a big breath, and everyone looked to him. "BOI." He exhaled loudly. "Look at your boyfriend's face. Look at your friends' faces. Look in a god damn mirror, and then fucking tell us who 'deserves' coffee more. We're all experiencing Hell, courtesy of Trump, and-" everyone looked at each other, and Tyler did a favor for them all, in a mutual, wordless understanding. Tyler pressed his lips against Craig's, pushing him back against the wall. Craig muttered against Tyler's lips for a second before losing himself in the kiss. 

"No ranting." Tyler whispered softly as he pulled away. Craig nodded, looking a little dazed from the kiss. The others burst into laughter and Craig ducked his head, blushing. 

"Coffee's done." Brock said. He, Lui, and Bryce began passing out the cups of coffee. 

"On the count o' tree, yeh? One, tooh, tree." Daithi counted off, accent even thicker with sleep. Everyone sipped from their cups at once, groaning at the beautiful taste of coffee. 

"Oh coffee, how I missed thee." Bryce muttered under his breath. The room went nearly silent as they drank their coffee. 

"God bless coffee." Brian mumbled. 

"God has abandoned us." Lui muttered. 

"Inhale the memes. Exhale the memes. Inject the memes into my bloodstream. There are good memes and there are bad memes. Why has God abandoned us?" Smitty started quietly, Craig catching on and joining in, along with Lui, Tyler, and John. 

"God, you memesters are so memetastic. Like memes are meming on the memes." Jonathan said. "What the Fuck am I even saying?" He laughed. 

"No one knows, del. No, one, knows." Cartoonz said, his affection towards his best friend obvious in his voice. Delirious just smiled widely. 

"I've got questions. Ones that can remained unanswered, but it spikes my curiosity." Brian said. 

"What's up?" Scotty asked. 

"Well, this is directed towards Smitty, Ohm, Scotty, Del." Brian said. The room fell into a tense silence, as no one knew what he was gonna ask. 

"What happened, and how did you guys survive?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is the last chapter. Sorry if it's short and kinda lame. I didn't really know what to do. 
> 
> Also, I'm a-wannabe-canadian on Tumblr, if anyone cares. I have a blog 666dani666 which is my BBS blog. I might post someone doodles(I'm a horrible artist). Feel free to stop by and say hi. or follow, if you want. 
> 
> Thank y'all who read, left comments and kudos. I very much appreciate it. <3 <3

Smitty, Ohm, Scotty and Delirious looked at each other before Scotty began to answer. "Well, we were walking around the mall. Smitty was telling us about his crush on John and how he didn't know what to do, or if John liked him the same way as he liked him. Half the mall crumbled, and it was obvious we were on the very edge of the blast radius."

"I grabbed Jonathan and shoved him towards the stairs to the basement. Ohm grabbed Smitty and we all ran to the basement. Others followed us, but then everything was dark and the stairs were blocked. About 30 of us were trapped in the basement, somewhat safe from the vaporizing blast, but not from falling rubble." Scotty said. 

"Six people were crushed to death by falling rubble. The basement wasn't all that big. One person bled out when they ripped their leg open trying to free it from the rubble. Two children and an adult starved to death. We did our best to bury them and respect their graves, but it was horrible. The room smelled like death and decay. Uhh-" Smitty's voice cracked as he remembered the months they spent in the basement. His nose twitched and his eyes went really distant.

"Fuck. Smitty, baby? Snap out of it." John said quietly. When Smitty blinked and said nothing, John pressed his lips against Smitty's, slowly but surely bringing him back to the real world. 

"After that, the other people went out, trying to find their loved ones, or remains. We never saw them again. We raided different stores and shit that were buried under the rubble, finding water and food, and weapons and ammo and more. We eventually made it here, and it seemed the most secure, so we never moved. At this point, we had run across Jay, Byze, Anthony etc. They eventually got infected by the radiation, turning into the Turned Ones. We had to put them down, as requested. We buried them, gave them nice, but small funerals. The hoardes of the Turned can't climb ropes, like we did to come up here. We are safe here, so this is where we'll stay."

"I never realized how traumatizing all that shit really is." Smitty said, voice dripping sadness. "Like, you see shit in movies and video games that are seemingly more traumatizing than what we've been through, and they get out of it fine. You guys, seem to be fine. Why is this affecting me so much?" He buried his face in his hands, allowing John to pull him close. 

"Its scientifically proven that younger people who deal with shit like this are more likely to get PTSD, depression, or something similar." Luke pointed out. 

"C'mon, baby. You need some sleep." John said, pulling Smitty close. Smitty squeaked and the others laughed affectionately. They went silent, watching as John and Smitty rearranged until Smitty was comfortable. Eventually, the youngest fell fast asleep, face pressed into his boyfriend's stomach. 

"I feel so bad for him. Like, I just wanna protect him. He's like a small bean." Luke said. 

"I know. Me too." Evan agreed. The others muttered in agreement. 

"It's horrible, all the shit we've been through, but I'm happy that we've all gotten this far. I was scared we'd never see each other again." Scotty said. 

"We spent countless nights, crying our eyes out, because we knew you guys were safe, but that we might never see you again. We cried because of everything we saw. Because you thought we were dead. Because of everything. We thought we were gonna die without saying I love you to our boyfriends even one more time. We were a wreck, and we still managed to survive." Jonathan said. 

"And we'll continue to survive. Hell, nothing will ever be the same again, that we fucking know, but we can do this. We've made it this far. And we're not giving up. We're all reunited. We can do this." Ohm said. The group grinned in agreement, and settling down with each other to fall asleep.   
They were confident that they were safe, knowing that they were surrounded by friends and loved ones. They knew they could make it through this. They had one another, and that's all that mattered. The president could go Fuck himself, along with the rest of the political leaders around the world. They'd found each other, and they wouldn't leave.  They had just about everything they needed to survive comfortably and they had their loved ones. Surviving wouldn't be easy, but together they would do it.


End file.
